


Fly like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee

by Naj



Series: Chicago Demigods [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: BLM, Chicago, HoO - Freeform, Multi, PJO, percy jackson - Freeform, west side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naj/pseuds/Naj
Summary: We all love RR and his book series(s). Recently, RR has added Gays, Latinxs, (more) African Americans, Muslims, and Gender-Fluid people. However, he never added a character who struggles with problems with their own life, and other things like quests. ENJOY!!





	Fly like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee

"Bah, Bah", the gun cries, and I know by the end of the night, people gonna be returning those cries with their own sobs.


End file.
